Dead End
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: In Japan, several high school students have banded together to escape Domino High School shortly after it was attacked. The group now attempts to figure what was responsible for this plague, and in the meantime, attempt to survive the present apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, so here's what the summary should have said;**

**_ A mysterious, deadly virus is on the loose worldwide, resulting in a shattering death rate of humanity, and the increasing rise of attacks, caused by the living dead._**

**_In Japan, several high school students have banded together to escape Domino High School shortly after it was attacked by zombies. The group now attempts to figure who or what was responsible for this plague, and in the meantime, attempt to survive the present apocalypse_**

**but i couldn't put it all up but away, i got baord of seeing Domino so Calm and collected XD and with the help of Resident evil and a manga i was reading i came up with this. Most of the old Characters are in it with a few OC's from my mates who are either on Deviant art or Ive asked personally XD**

**well., lets get this done shell we??**

**Prologue**

What had started as a peaceful, summer's day, turned into a nightmare? Screams of students echoed around the facility. Two girls where running though the court yard.

"We'll make it out ok Yula, I promise. It'll all be ok" The red haired smiled as she kept a firm hold on her friend's hand.

"I believe you Toria" the blond smiled as they ran.

Not looking where the red haired was going, she crashed into something in front of her. Slowly turning, her face went pail, it was one of the students...she began to shake before it attacked her. She screamed as they sank their teeth into her! Tears rolled down her checks as she screamed in agony, calling out for her friend to help her.

The blond grabbed her friends arm, and tried to pull her away, tears streamed down her own face.

"Let her go!" She cried as the life was slowly being torn outta the read haired, whose blue eyes where going dull as the thing ripped a chunk of her neck out.

"Please let her go!!" Hands curled around the blond as she still held onto the now lifeless body of her friend. In her last moments, she could fell warm liquid run down the inside of her legs before she felt the teeth of fellow class men upon her skin...

Yes, this once peaceful school had now turned into a hell on earth. But, lets start from the beginning, before this happened shell we??

****

Please let me know what you think

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay!! So yes, I'm updating with the 1st chapter XD yep, don't expect regular updates. I haven't even written this out...how bad is that?? LOL. Man it feels grate to have inspiration again. Especially for Yu-Gi-Oh Fics, i was beginning to get downed by all me OC and Naruto Fan-fics im working on lol...hang on..I'm rambling...hm...ok then...on with it!!**

**Declaimer : I DON NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTER, OR ANY OC'S USED CAUSE THEY AIN'T MY OC'S...that make sense?? apart from one but she ain't in it yet I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND IDEA AND CHARACTER TOURER!!**

* * *

Chapter one

4 hours before the attack

The sun rose high, chasing away the shadows of the night life that had previously stocked the streets with the moon as its only source of heat and light. Around the city, alarms where screeching to wake the day dwellers up from their slumber. Particularly in one home.

There came a banging on the wooden door as a stern voice called though out the flat above the small game shop.

"Come on! Up now! Or I'll drag you out!"

All they received was a mumble before they left to get breakfast ready. Within the kitchen say an elderly man, gray hair was hidden under an orange bandana, green dungarees like his normal attire.

"Still asleep?" He chucked as the younger man nodded, his blond bangs swinging with the motion.

With that, the elderly man turned back to watch the T.V. apparentlytheir had been a chemical spillage within America that had somehow got into the water, and was spreading rapidly.

_"..Authorities believe that it's a while before it reaches the Asian border, but we are still preparing for the worst."_

"I'm going to open the shop, make sure he gets up Atemu"

It wasn't long after the elderly man left that a young teenage boy entered the kitchen. Big, indecent amethyst eyes looked round the room, soft blond bangs zigzagged across his soft, childish face, his hair was spiked up into a star like shape, and with crimson riming the outside as ink black was the rest of the hair colour. He was supporting the local school uniform of a blue blazer, with blue trousers. Underneath he wore a black leather top, two black studded belts, along with a choker and a few bracelets too.

His appearance to his elder brother, who was watching the telly in amusement, was uncanny. The only difference between then was the fact that his elder brother had sharper features, odd blond bangs that stuck up with his hair instead of a centre bang, and rich ruby red eyes.

He grabbed a slice of toast and was about to sit down when a voice called up the stairs;

"Yugi!! Anzu and Kare are here!"

Grabbing his bag, keeping hold of the toast in this mouth, he left to meet up with his friends.

"Morning Anzu-Chan, Kare-Chan" The teen smiled "this is a first you two together" He pointed out.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at him. One had ink black hair with emerald green eyes. She was supporting the local school uniform, being a pink blazer and blue skirt. Her name was Kare.

The other had rich chocolate brown hair and china blue eyes. She too supported the school uniform of a pink blazer and blue skirt. This one was Anzu.

On their way to school they spoke about many things,. What they had planed for the up-coming holidays after their exams where over. What they had planed for a teacher that was leaving, even their activities of the weekend just gone.

"...I still think KOTOKO are the best band." Kare stated, her ink black hair blew in the spring breeze.

"Masami Okui's the best" Anzu corrected "It has a decent rhythm to it"

"Says miss dance expert over there who can't even keep track of her boyfriend" Kare smirked as Anzu stopped to look at her.

"You wanna be careful what you say" Anzu snarled the girl, who was simply smiling at her

"Oh don't be like that Anzu-chan"

Yugisimply sighed as they continued to walk to their school. This was like a morning ritual for those two. In next to no time, they arrived at the gates, with only a few minuets to spear. Walking across the court yard, they narrowly missed being hit by a girl on a BMX. Her long red and black hair flew out behind her. Violet eyes concentrated on her destination.

"See you later Yugi-Chan!" Kare called as she headed to art, Anzu simply huffed past and headed to dance.

2 hours before the attack

"Aye, I didn't think id see you skipping class" Yugi looked round as he tried to keep a yawn in. There stood a young man, his age. Dusty blond hair and honey glazed yes. Jonouchi Katsuya, from class 1B. The normal happy-go-lucky smile on his face as he looked at his friend.

"I didn't sleep much last night" Yugi smiled at his friend.

Jonouchi looked at his small friend before a sly smile appeared on his face before he moved closer to his shy friend.

"You weren't up all night watching that video I lent you where you?" Jonouchi smirked as a shade of red crept across the boys check as his smile widened. "You little perv you"

"Jonouchi!! No I didn't!! I was doing homework!!"

"Whatever you say Yug, I'm going back to class otherwise Dartz-Sensei's goanna have a filed day."

"Meh, I'm going up on the roof" Both waved goodbye and went their different ways. The only thought going though the young boys mind as he headed to the school roof was if anything interesting was goanna happen.

On the court yard the P.E teachers where heading to the front of the gate.

"Just who do you think you are?" Makalu-Sensei asked, her dark eyes narrowed upon the observer on the other side of the gates. She wasn't one to take 'peeping tom's' lightly. Certainly not on her class. "Now leave before I call the police." She ordered

Yugi had just made it to the roof when he saw the commotion on the court yard.

'What are a bunch of P.E teachers doing by the gates?' the wondered in his head.

"Lets just use brute force" Hitachi-sensei smirked as he grabbed the person on the other side of the gates, brining their face close to the gates. "Look here you son of a bitch-" he hissed. Something fell from the persons mouth as they where brought closer to the gates. Makalu let out a curse as she examined the objects on the floor, they looked just like...

Suddenly Hitachi swore loudly as the person bit him on the arm!! And not just a nip either. They tried to pull Hitachi back, in the process, tearing the flesh where the person had bit into him. Taking a huge chunk outta his arm in the process. The teachers where panicking. They tried to stop the blood flow as Makalu begged for him to stay alive. But it was no good. He was gone...

Yugi looked down in horror at the scene he'd just seen. That teacher had just had a huge chunk of his arm ripped out. He felt his stomached turn before he herd a scream pierce the day. Looking round, he caught Hitachi rip a chunk outta Makalu-sensei.

Nobody knew what was going on outside. That was until their head masters voice echoed on the intercom.

"Addressing all students and teachers. Please remain in your classrooms until instructed to do otherwise." Their head teacher ordered as everyone looked up from their work in confusion. "I repeat, please remain ..." their came a crackling noise as their head master was cut off, before a scream was herd. "Son of a- get of!! Get off!!" more screaming then a thud. It was silent for a few minuets.

In the corner a young teen was sat shaking in the corner. She had watched from the window what had happened to Makalu-Sensei.

"hay, Bastet," The girl looked up to see a teen with rich blond hair look at her, a soft, caring smile on her face as light blue eyes looked at her in worry.

"N... Neftis" The girl whispered. "I...I saw Makalu-sensei die!!" The girl cried, her short black hair covered part of her face that had gone a deathly pale.

"Come on, lets get outta here" Neftis offered.

Suddenly panic broke out upon the school as students tried to get outta the classroom's to leave to the school. Students where trampled on, some dyeing in the stampede as they made their way outta the school, others where just lucky to get scraped or hurt.

"Outta my way!!"

"Move!!"

"This way!!"

"Come on!!"

The school doors where forced open. Though the students weren't greeted with freedom. No they where greeted by anything but...

**OK who else feels sorry for poor Yugi-Chan? Rase your hand raises hand glomps yugi-chan  
****Im not evil realy!! But i just had to make him see that!! I had too!!  
Yugi- Youre evil to me you know that??  
**

**ok and thanx gose to these poeple for letting me use thier OC's  
****Kareginomoto - Kare  
Yamineftis - Neftis  
Chibibastetmotou - Bastet**

**These can be found on DeviantArt. Thiers more to come...so, if you want me to update quicker, REVIEW!!**

**R&R please...it'll make me very happy**


End file.
